The Dawn Of Them
by locked pearl
Summary: Elena ke atas bukit untuk melihat sirius. Largo berada di atas bukit untuk menyaksikan Elena melihat sirius. [Largo Lloyd X Elena Bran]. (canon in the epilogue).


**The Dawn Of Them**

 **Tegami Bachi (Letter Bee) is belongs to Hiroyuki Asada.**

Consist a little of astronomy.

WARNING: 14 y.o Largo Lloyd and Elena Bran.

Enjoy, please.

 _"That time, I vowed with my all my heart, I will become a light for this world."_

* * *

Tanah yang tak terjamah oleh matahari di siang hari terlewat sudah oleh kaki seorang gadis dan seekor hewan. Jelas saja tanah tersebut tak pernah tersinar matahari di siang hari. Memangnya, siang akan datang di dunia ini? Tidak, bahkan fajar saja mustahil.

Gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa napasnya tersengal-sengal. Yang ia hiraukan hanyalah tujuan akhirnya.

Tinggi, semakin tinggi. Semakin tinggi ia mendaki pegunungan di sisi kota Yuusari. Terlihat pemandangan yang sempurna untuk dilukis.

Imajinasi sang gadis perihal pemandangan kabur begitu terlihat batang hidung dari sahabatnya; Largo Lloyd.

" _Are_? Largo?"

Largo menengok ke kanan, memberikan senyuman, "Yo, Elena! Aku sampai duluan."

Elena menautkan alisnya. "Mengapa kau di sini? Tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?"

Elena mendekati Largo, dibuntuti oleh seekor anjing bernama "Darwin".

Largo menduduki alas bumi. "Salahkah? Kau sendiri ada apa ke sini?"

Elena mengambil duduk di sebelah Largo. Darwin asyik bermain dipangkuan gadis bersurai coklat itu.

Tatapan dari manik peru mengarah pada langit. "Aku kemari untuk melihat Sirius," ucapnya.

Largo Lloyd mengikuti tingkah laku gadis di sampingnya. "Kalau begitu, aku di sini untuk menemanimu melihat Sirius."

Elena terdiam. Terlewat senang oleh kalimat dari pemuda seuumurannya; Largo Lloyd. Mungkin, orang lain akan menganggap lebay gadis itu.

Sang pemuda terkekeh geli—entahlah. "Seperti tahun lalu bukan?"

"Eh?"

Menghadap sang gadis, kemudian menepuk puncak anggota tubuh yang terlindungi oleh topi.

"Elena, kau benar-benar menyukai Sirius ya?"

Largo kembali pada posisinya semula.

Elena membuang napas. "Daripada melihat Sirius, aku ingin tahu, pemandangan bintang di siang hari."

Kumpulan diksi yang terlontar dari mulut Elena berhasil mencuri perhatian Largo Lloyd.

Elena menatap tanah—menghentikan aktifitas menatap langit—lehernya letih. "Aku ingin merasakan apa yang dinamakan siang. Kemudian, aku ingin merasakan sinar matahari. Matahari asli, bukan buatan."

Elena menoleh pada Largo. Membuat Largo sempat menarik kepalanya. Elena tersenyum, "Ada bukan, bintang di siang hari?"

Largo tersenyum. "Ada, matahari."

Elena tampak menyukai jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Largo. Bagaimana rasanya siang hari? Dan … apa sesungguhnya matahari itu?"

Largo yang sempat tertegun, siap menjawab.

Largo menengadah ke langit malam. "Siang hari itu, panas. Jika kau menengadahkan kepala seperti ini, terik matahari langsung menyambar. Kau takkan bisa melihat matahari dengan jelas."

Largo membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Matahari yang sesungguhnya itu … sungguh besar dan panas. Walaupun Sirius lebih panas."

Empu dari manik peru terkejut dan kagum. "Sirius … lebih panas dari matahari?"

Largo terkekeh. Bercanda, ia menghantam wajah Elena dengan tangannya. "Dasar, pengetahuanmu minim sekali," ejeknya.

Elena bergurau, meraih pergelangan tangan Largo agar tersingkirkan dari wajah gadis umur 14 tahun. "Largo saja yang terlalu banyak membaca."

Masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Largo, Elena menyadari betapa besarnya luas telapak tangan Largo.

Tak merasa risi dengan perlakuan Elena—yang mungkin tak disadari oleh gadis itu sendiri, Largo melanjutkan, "Selain itu, banyak sekali bintang yang lebih besar dari matahari."

Elena semakin kagum saja pada Largo. Semakin Largo mencurahkan pengetahuannya pada Elena, semakin besar rasa kagumnya pada Largo.

"Largo _wa sugoi ne_ ," pujinya.

Largo memerhatikan tangan Elena–yang terasa kecil untuknya sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Largo membuang napas, melepaskan dirinya dari Elena. Berganti dengan telapak tangannya yang bertemu dengan milik Elena. Telapak tangan yang saling terbuka seakan menyatu.

"Sirius boleh saja lebih panas dari matahari. Tetapi, eksistensi matahari jauh dibutuhkan dibandingkan Sirius. Omong-omong, jarimu cukup kecil ya—AAAAHHH! _Ittai_ , _ittai_!"

Kedua insan terkejut oleh perilaku dingo sang gadis, Darwin.

Darwin menggigit pergelangan tangan Largo; tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukannya kepada Elena.

Tawa Elena pecah, bersamaan dengan kembang api yang tergambar di langit—jauh di Bee Hive. Menandakan Sirius di langit malam, serta mulainya matahari berevolusi kembali.

Dua insan, seekor binatang terlihat begitu kagum.

Elena meneliti langit, kemudian menunjuk, "Largo! Itu Sirius!"

Largo mengikuti arah telunjuk Elena.

"Ya. Bintang paling terang di langit malam."

Largo dan Elena, tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Largo … apakah kau akan lupa dengan momen ini?"

"Sudah jelas. Tidak, Elen _aho_ ,"

"Largo! Lagian … aku sangat senang sih. Kalau suatu hari … hatiku dimakan oleh gaichuu … apakah aku akan lupa dengan ini?"

Largo menatap Elena tak suka. Mengambil topinya, mengatakan, "Kau takkan kehilangan hatimu, Elena."

Elena mengusap rambutnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Largo menundukkan kepalanya, "Karena … hatimu tulus, Elena."

Elena mengikuti gerakan Largo–menunduk malu.

"Kalau kau kehilangan hatimu?"

Largo mengangkat kepalanya, menjitak Elena.

"Aku takkan kehilangan hatiku. Karena … aku jenius. Camkan itu!"

Elena tertawa geli. " _Ha'i ha'i_."

Largo tersenyum pada Elena, "Sampai mati pun, aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Elena."

Elena membalas, " _Arigatou_ , Largo. Kompetisi yang kita lakukan setiap hari, takkan kulupakan, Largo."

Keduanya sama-sama melempar senyum.

Largo teringat sesuatu, "Elena, suatu hari nanti, ayo—…."

Suara Largo terpotong oleh kembang api yang menyala lagi.

"Ada apa, Largo?" tanya Elena. Begitu kembang api mereda.

Largo tersenyum simpul, "Tidak jadi."

Elena terus memaksa Largo. Tetapi jangan berpikir Largo akan memberitahunya.

Largo berdiri, membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya.

"Elena."

Largo menghentikan rengekkan Elena yang tak hentinya.

"Aku ... sudah bersumpah untuk menjadi cahaya untuk dunia ini."

Tak ada reaksi, Largo berkata, "Jika tidak mengerti, pikirkan saja sendiri."

Seakan tak peduli, Largo melangkah pulang.

Elena meneriakkan kalimat tidak terima. Ia bangkit, mengejar Largo, untuk beriringan.

Largo bersikap seakan tak peduli karena ia jenius. Ya, karena ia tahu Elena akan mengejarnya.

"Kau lama sekali." cibir Largo.

 _"Elena, suatu hari nanti, ayo kita lihat fajar bersama."_

Elena mempoutkan pipinya. "Pengejek!"

 _"Karena... aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadi cahaya di dunia ini."_

Largo menghentikan langkahnya. Diikuti oleh Elena.

"Elena."

 _"Aku akan menjadi cahaya, cahaya yang melebihi matahari."_

"Ada apa?"

Largo menjulurkan tangannya. "Mohon kerja samanya untuk tahun ini,"

 _"Suatu hari, aku akan mengembalikan matahari sesungguhnya."_

Elena tersenyum, menjabat tangan Largo. "Ya! Mohon kerja samanya."

 _"Agar kita bisa melihat fajar bersama."_

 **Finished.**

* * *

 **\- mini epilogue -**

Kasak-kusuk di langit bergradasi merah serta uraian warna yang mengikutinya membuat tikungan terlihat.

"Oh, tikungannya,"

Pria berkepala tiga berhasil meloloskan diri dari tikungan.

"Untung bunganya tidak rusak," dengusnya.

Dua gundukan tanah terjangkau sudah dari tatapannya. Ia tersenyum perih, kemudian membuang rokok yang ia hisap selama di perjalanan.

Pemuda bernama Largo Lloyd mendekati kedua gundukan. Diletakkannya mawar merah di permukaan tanah gundukan masing-masing.

"Mawar merah lebih cocok untukmu, untuk kalian."

Largo duduk di antaranya. Menatap ke arah timur, seraya berucap, "Lihat Elena, Darwin, mataharinya terbit!"

Rupanya Sang Surya mulai menampakkan dirinya.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Yo. Alhamdulillah lega bisa baca ending Letter Bee yang sudah lama tamat. Selamat menikmati sunrise, penduduk Amberground!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
